Roland Mallery
Roland Mallery is a main character in Resistance: Retribution and is colonel of the Maquis, the European human resistance. He assists James Grayson and Raine Bouchard during the course of Retribution. James Grayson and Roland Mallery are at odds several times during the game and near the end, plays a villian. Biography Backround Not much is known about Mallery's life before joining the maquis and becoming a colonel. He was a good pilot and leader and he presumably fought against the Chimera during the brief invasion of Europe in 1949 and, when the continent fell, All of Europe's governments and armies had fallen, and Mallery was the highest ranking soldier left alive. He helped hundreds of people escape the devestation and set up a fortress in an old castle in Luxembourg. He led the maquis on several missions during the next two years and fought a guerrila war, where he gathered much intel and technology from the Chimera for Dr. Claude Bouchard's research. Although he was considered a hero to his people, he was forced to be quite ruthless to protect them, by stealing supplies from other refugees such as an orphanage in Budapest but believed that it was all nessecary. Him and his men became very desperate and began using cheap and badly made equipment and guns. He even may have used a medieval torture rack due to the desperation at the timeHe managed to pilfer items from as far as Africa and even a generator turbine from Japan. Mallery made sure that the Luxembourg base was well stocked. He worked with Lt. Raine Bouchard, who's charm had entranced him and he fell in love with her. She was secretely using him for her research as he could easily provide resources and manpower. Resistance:Retribution When the British Resistance managed to destroy the London tower and kill the Chimerain Britain in July 14, 1951, the Maquis asked them for assistance in destroying the Paris tower. Mallery, Bouchard, and a group of Maquis went over to London to organise Operation Overstrike. Bouchard wanted to also find a way to destroy the Carriers and employed James Grayson. Mallery believed that this was a bad idea as Grayson had been in prison for desertion and kept a close eye on him. The Maquis and British headed for an air corridoor in Rotterdam, but Maquis intelligence was wrong and several Chimeran gun Towers blew most of the VTOLs out of the sky. Mallery managed to destroy two of the gun towers, before requiring Graysons help to destroy the third. Together they destroy it and reinforcements are able to get through and set up camp. On September 1, Mallery and the Maquis go to a new conversion centre in Bonn, Germany so that Raine can study the carriers with Graysons help. Mallery and Raine infiltrate the facility alone and Mallery witneses Raine getting captured and drowned by Boilers, and flees in fear. He seems to suffer from shellshock at that point and nearly swallows a cyanide capsule. He runs into Grayson and tries to flee, but Grayson pushes him aside and goes looking for her. While trying to enter the Conversion center in Bonn, Mallery witnesses Raine getting captured and drowned and flees in fear. He runs into Grayson and tells him to leave but Grayson refuses and tries to rescue Raine. When Grayson rescues Raine, he destroys the facility, much to Raine anger, who now needs to follow the carriers. Grayson tries to get them to help Mj. Steven Cartwright but Mallery knocks him out and leaves him for dead. Mallery and Raine later head back ti the besieged Luxembourg fortress and helps evacuate the people inside to the last remaining safe zone in Reims. At Reims, the allied leaders devise a plan to attack the Paris tower while Raine sneaks into the Chrysalis Lair through the Paris catacombs and infects the carriers with a virus. Grayson objects to Raine going, claiming that she is infected and Mallery has him locked up in the brig. When Raine leaves on her mission to the Chrysalis Lair in Paris on September 5, Mallery follows her and is caught up by a released Grayson. The two work together to defeat Chimera but Mallery soon tricks Grayson into getting trapped behind a gate into one of the tombs. Grayson chases him to a bridge which is blown up by Mallery to slow him down. Mallery tries to talk to Raine via radio, but she refuses to listen. Mallery finally catches up with her at the entrance to the Chrysalis Lair where she succumbs to the virus. Mallery infects himself with one of Raine's serums and becomes temporarily immune to the virus. Eventually Grayson finds Mallery and the two battle as Mallery has chosen to be more than human and wishes to finally kill Grayson over the fact that Grayson caused Raines death. Mallery becomes too strong for Grayson and so Grayson runs up to him and snaps his back saying "Fuck you Mallery!". Grayson claims to have enjoyed killing Mallery but was actually disgusted that he was forced to kill such a distinguished Maquis leader. Personality Mallery at first does not trust Grayson, due to his history, but overtime begins to despise him. He thinks he has no manners and doesn't take orders. In Rotterdam, he says to Grayson Youre in my army now, and you have to follow my orders. On some occasions, Grayson punches Mallery because he doesnt like him and because he's a frog. Mallery seems to have feelings for Raine and even claims to love her. He considers himself a great soldier and pilot, with the name 'Draco' on his dog tag, meaning that he felt he was almost like a dragon as he fought in battle. All of that vanished when Bouchard was around and the great colonel that had protected his people heroically for two years in occupied Europe had been preyed upon by her charm and solicitated to do her being. Description Roland Mallery is apparently quite small compared to Grayson, however he does seem quite tall next to others. He has sharp, green eyes and short, black hair. He also has a greyish-black beard. He always wears a light brown shirt with rolled up sleeves and brown gloves. He has a green burea and beige trousers, and a small back-pack. When he becomes infected his eyes turn brightly gold (possibly red) and he becomes more chimeran. He always uses a custom made Auger Mark II. Trivia *He has a custom made auger that appears to be an Advanced Auger-FS. *He seems to be a bit shorter than Grayson who makes fun of him for that. *He often calls Grayson Tommy and Grayson disrespectfully calls him Molly. *At first Grayson hates Mallery because his men didn't spot the gun towers in Rotterdam and which caused the deaths of many British soldiers, but more instances occur in continuing their rivalry and hatred between one another. *Nolan North, who plays the voice of Mallery, plays him in some humorous bonus videos that are unlocked when you complete all skill points in a chapter. Category:Characters Category:Maquis Category:Human Category:Bosses